Feelings
by shihiru
Summary: The triangle loves story between Hikaru, Akira, and, Waya which coloured with tears, conflict, and betrayal. I STOPPED WRITING!
1. Celebration's invitation

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata and Yumi Hotta**

**Pairing: Not pairing to this chapter**

**Warning : Nothing**

**Feelings**

**Chapter 1: Celebration's Invitation**

Touya Akira stepped in to the Go Institute and he had been intending to the game room before someone called him.

"Akira!"

Akira turned around to the familiar voice from who called him.

"Ashiwara-san! Good morning."

"Morning. Do you have one minute? I want to talk to you."

"Of course"

"Do you still remember about my friend from Canada who often I told you last year?"

Akira nodded silently "If I'm not mistake he is businessman. Director of the car company which famous enough in that country."

"Exactly! He wanted to celebrate his project which success on this year with invite players Go who have relation with him. Because of that he invited us on Saturday for three days to come at his home."

"Three days?" Akira asked with frowned on his face.

"Yes. He will make the small competition. And actually I want to invite the two persons again. Maybe… I can invite Shindou-kun too." Ashiwara said as he scratched his head.

"That's good idea." Akira said with smiled.

0o0

After said goodbye to Ashiwara, Akira stepped in to the game room and saw Hikaru sat down in front of Go board had been waiting for his opponent. He approached the bleached haired boy and dragged his rival out of the game room before explained everything about the invitation Ashiwara's friend.

"At house!" Hikaru said before continued "Whatthis house even enough to that celebration?

Akira smiled and said "Shindou he is rich. I think his house even big enough to do it."

"Oh! Okay I will to come. But the one person again… who?"

"I don't know" Akira said quietly.

There was a long pause before Hikaru said with slightly blushed "Ummm… Touya?"

Akira gently turned his eyes to Hikaru without paid attention to Hikaru's blushed cheeks.

"Yes?"

"I… I want to invite him"

To be continued………

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Because of that please your comment )


	2. Making Agreement

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata and Yumi Hotta **

**Pairing: Waya x Hikaru (to this chapter) **

**Warning: Yaoi **

**Feelings **

**Chapter 2: Making Agreement **

In the fast food restaurant at the corner section, Hikaru sat down with hopefully on his face as he had been watching his friend Waya Yoshitaka who sat down opposite him and ate of the hamburger with furrowed and looked hard thought. They had come after the match.

"I am not interest." The red haired boy finally said nonchalantly.

"Whaaat!"

"I am telling you Shindou, that I am not interest with this invitation. Not with that COOL PRINCE!"

The blonde haired boy winced slightly. He was certainly telling Waya about this invitation a several minutes ago, but now…

"Oooh come on Waya! Ashiwara-san told me that it is would be nice. Beside that Touya didn't mind too if you will to come."

_Because he is, pretend to be polite in front of you, Shindou._

Waya thought before he continued to sip his soft drink, which made the angered, was overwhelmed into Hikaru's body.

"Okay! I do not care you are going or not! But I am not…" Hikaru paused; suddenly he felt his cheeks turned heat.

"You are not… what?"

"I… I am not going to give my answer for your confession!"

Hikaru's words made Waya choked on his soft drink. The eighteen years old boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he said with the panic sense.

"How can! Shindou you have been promising to me that you are going to, ne?"

Hikaru did not replay. He remembered two days ago, the time when Waya had had admitting his feelings towards Hikaru.

Flashback

"Waya, Ochi said that you call me here." Hikaru said as he entered the bathroom Go Institute and saw his friend gave his back to him. There was no answer. Maybe something happened to him.

"Oi Waya!"

With the tone impatient from Hikaru, the red haired boy turned his body although his eyes did not looked up at his friend. He approached the blonde haired boy with stepped slowly and his eyes were still towards the floor.

"Waya-kun? What's wrong?" Hikaru said quietly before he saw one of Waya's arm lifted slowly and wrapped around Hikaru's shoulders. The brown eyes boy leaned to Hikaru's right ear and whispered into it.

"I love you, Shindou"

The green eyes boy widened, disbelief what just Waya said.

"Wha… What you just…" The taller boy did not give Hikaru a chance to say anything. He shoved his friend roughly against the wall bathroom put his hands on the wall on the either side of Hikaru before continued whispered.

"No Shindou. I am not kidding you. This is my true feelings which I have been hiding a long time from you." Waya nipped Hikaru's ear gently made Hikaru gasped.

"I want to know how you feelings towards me." The eighteen-years old whispered before he blew in to Hikaru;s ear.

"Wa… Waya…" Hikaru said between gasped. He was sure that his face really flushed now. The red haired boy reached hikaru's hand, put on the wall and intertwined their finger before clasped tightly.

"I will give the time for you to think about this."

With that, Waya lifted his face to stare into Hikaru's eyes deeply. They both at stared each other for a long time until Waya moved in even closer to the blonde haired boy slowly. Hikaru squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his face slightly, offering his lips to the red haired boy to taste it. Waya stopped their lips only inches apart almost touched and their breath mingling each other, made the both boys gasped. Instead, Waya kissed Hikaru's chin gently before pulled himself from Hikaru.

"I will go to get something cold." Waya said before he stepped out from the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Leaving the other boy who slumped down onto the floor with hand reached on his chest. Try to realize what just happened.

Flashback end

"…dou, Shindou. Hey are you in there?" Waya waved his hand in front of his friend.

The green eyes boy blinked. "Huh? Did you just say something?"

Waya sighed; he could never resist seeing Hikaru like this.

"All right! All right! I will to come. Are you happy now?"

Hikaru blinked again "Are you sure?"

"Yes… whatever you say." Waya said before leaned his chin on his palm and stared his friend who ate of the hamburger for a long moment with a smile on his face.

"Shindou"

"Hm?"

"There was a remaining of sauce on your cheek."

"Oh." Hikaru's hand reaching up to wiped his right cheek.

"Not there but here." The brown eyes boy said as he leaned forward to lick the remained of sauce on hikaru's left cheek of which made that boy gasped.

"W… Waya! What if had someone seen us?"

"I don't care." Waya whispered as he reached his hand across the table to put on Hikaru's, squeezed it and brought to his cheek slowly.

"Shindou, I will receive this invitation if you give your answer to me in two days later."

"That is…"

"Yes it's exactly with that celebration."

To be continued

A/N:

To this chapter I purposely write the full of conversation between Waya and Hikaru. And to the part of story with setting in the bathroom, honest I like it ) Then to Akira I will be present that boy in the next chapter.


	3. The stolen kiss

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata, Yumi Hotta, and, Shueisha**

**Warning: Just light kissing**

**Feelings**

**Chapter 3: The Stolen kiss**

Two days later…

The trip was definitely going as well. They had arrived at the airport of that country about several minutes ago before pointed to house of Ashiwara's friend by a limo, which picked them up immediately.

0o0

After an hour later, their limo had reached on the yard of this residence, which was certainly even bigger than ever have been their imaginations. There were a small beautiful flower garden on the right and a huge circle pool with a statue of a little angel in the middle of the pool on the left.

The driver opened the door allowed them to out of limo. When they reached in the doorway, the two servant men approached them and offering to bring their own suitcases to their room on the third floor.

There have been already many people on the lobby who looked as businesspersons, executives, and several players Go from the other countries with wear best suits.

"Ashiwara!" Suddenly a tall-slim man with his short-ripe brown hair and a black suit was called and walking up them.

"Nick!"

"Hi! Friends how are you?" He said as he held out his hand to Ashiwara.

"Just fine." Ashiwara retorted as he accepted the handshake. "Congratulation for your project!"

"Thank you. Truthfully I still not believe that that sale of our product to be able reached upon of average."

"That was good, wasn't it?"

Nick sighed. "Sure. You know when I was a boy; I really wanted to become a Go player like you, but the fate said the otherwise."

Ashiwara laughed. "Because of that you, you invite the players Go, didn't you? And… by the way about Go…" Ashiwara turned gently to Akira, Hikaru, and Waya who all stood behind him. Waya and Hikaru were involved in a conversation while Akira stood quietly beside them. "Oh God, I am almost forgot!" Ashiwara said as he slapped his temple with on his palm. His voice made an attention from the three boys. "Nick, allow me to introduce my friends. He is Shindou Hikaru 3-Dan, He is Waya Yoshitaka 4-Dan, and he is Touya Akira 5-Dan."

"Hello! I am Graham Nick; pleasant to meet you are all." He greeted with smiled on his face as his handshakes them, one by one.

"I am pleasant to meet you too, Mr. Nick." Akira said with smile either. On Akira's eyes, Nick was still looked young, maybe about twenty-five.

"Ah! I want to introduce my nephew to you are all." Nick said before turned around to call. "Steve!"

A boy who was looked busy talked with Go players turned gently. "Yes uncle?"

"Come Here."

He walked towards them. "What's wrong uncle?"

"Steve, introduce yourself to them."

Steve gazed at them for several seconds before he said. "I am Graham Steven; nice to meet you are all." He greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you, too" Ashiwara said with smiled.

Definitely, Steve was a beautiful boy with his long pale-brown hair, slightly curly in one tied; his eyes were blue; and his body was slender like a model. His age looked same with Hikaru and Akira.

Nick stroked his nephew's hair gently as he said "good boy," before introduced Ashiwara, Hikaru, Waya, and Akira. Steve widened his eyes as Nick turn introduced Akira to him. The pale brown hair approached that boy. "Are you really Touya Akira?"

Akira surprised slightly before smiled and said. "Yes I am."

He held out his hand to Akira. "I am Steve; just call me Steve."

The dark haired reached for it. "Okay Steve, nice to see you."

"Yes… nice… to see you… too." He said slowly when he raised the other hand to Akira's cheek, before brushed his lips to the other boy gently, made those emerald green eyes widened in disbelief.

Meanwhile, the around situation did not felt better.

Nick stunned.

Ashiwara blinked.

Waya gasped.

Hikaru's jaw dropped.

Steve pulled back for several minutes later with smiled on his lips.

"Steve!" The angry tone came.

"Yes uncle?"

"Not yes! But… wha… what were you doing Steve!"

"I am?" He tilted his head in an innocent manner as if unfelt guilty at all after what just he did. "I Just wanted to give greet; what's that wrong?"

"I know but you didn't need to…"

"Eh, Nick. I think that is not a big deal, right Akira?" Ashiwara asked to that boy who was now stand silently with the red stained on his cheek; never crossed in his mind that his first kiss will be stolen by the one who just he knew. As far as he not noticed that Shindou never take his eyes off him from the beginning, even more exactly since Steve has been kissing him.

The silence was broken by a servant man' arrival who said that he and the others were already prepared the two rooms.

Ashiwara, Akira, Hikaru, and Waya followed the servant man until in front of either one rooms. He indicated their rooms and gave Ashiwara two keys as he said "you are all can call me if there something can I do" before leaving them.

Ashiwara noticed that their rooms were side by side before finally decided. "Waya-kun roommate's Shindou-kun and Akira roommate's me. Akira, you don't mind, ne?"

"Not at all." He shook his head gently.

"And you two?" Ashiwara asked to Hikaru and Waya.

"No." The both boys said.

They stepped in to their each room, one by one; including Akira; just stopped in the doorway when someone called his name.

"Akira-kun!"

There was Steve who called him _Akira-kun._

The dark haired turned around to the other boy. "Yes Steve?"

"If you already finished unpack your luggage; would you meet me on the lobby? I want talk some with you."

Akira stared him for a moment before smiled and said. "Sure."

To be continued

A/N:

Steve was original character. His characters were attachment, innocent, selfish, and of course… **very**, **very** annoying (especially for Hikaru). Certainty, Akira will get a trouble with this boy.

The story about Hikaru and Akira will be present in the next chapter.


	4. A careless move

**Disclaimer: **Takeshi Obata, Yumi Hotta, and Shueisha

**Pairing: **Akira x Hikaru

**Warning: **Alcohol and kiss

**A/N:**

This was first stage for Akira x Hikaru. I had rather trouble to writhe the scene of kiss between them. Until this chapter published, truthfully, I am still not satisfied with the result. Therefore, I am sorry if it would leave an impression of strange. I hope to next chapter would better than this.

**Feelings**

**Chapter 4: **A careless move

Hikaru leaned down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling in his bedroom. His thoughts were focus at the one thing: Steve kissed Touya Akira. He could not understand why their action so bothered him. No that he had mind with Steve's behavior, because dare kissed his rival in front of public like a maniac. On the other hand, upset with Touya's reaction because did not giving the other boy a hard slap on his cheek. Hikaru sighed, the time Steve had been kissing Akira, he never removed his gaze one any moment to the 5-Dan. Did he too startle, curios, or…? He did not understand. His green eyes had been merely able to roaming the rival's feature; from his pink lips which looked so tempting albeit a slight covered with his finger; to the light tinged blushed on his cheeks which made that boy even sexier; to the sparkle in his eyes although those eyes lowered to the floor. If only not anyone around them, he would grab the silent cute boy and he would…

"Aaaahhh! Stop it! " HIkaru sat up abruptly with his flushed face and irregular breath.

"Shindou! Are you all right!" Waya's voice came from the bathroom door; seem startled when he heard a screaming from their bedroom.

"Yes! I am fine Waya! I am just trying to chasing away a cockroach on my bed!" Hikaru exclaimed to his friend, which made the red haired boy furrowed and wondering why in this big house have a cockroach and since when the active boy had scared at it, before closed the door to finishing his business.

Hikaru flopped back on his bed with sighing. Suddenly, Waya's voice echoed in his mind.

_I will receive this invitation if you give your answer to me in two days later._

The blonde-haired boy sat up abruptly, again.

"Oh God! The answer!" Two days meant… today, and he was not getting a replied to Waya's confession yet. With powerless, he burying his face in his hand and said weakly. "What should I do now?"

0o0

Welcome ceremony had been present more or less ten minutes ago before the match competitions started. Between those just have interval about an hour. In such a narrow interval, caused Hikaru almost could not a found time to thinking about Waya's. He was currently reading a list match on the notice board and found his name and his first opponent.

Shindou Hikaru VS Graham James

_Maybe this person still has a relation with Mr. Nick _He thought.

"We schedule same today." Waya said as he reading the list match.

"Yes, we and Touya…" Hikaru paused, conscious lately that Touya's name not included at the list match today, before also realizing that he had not seen his rival anywhere since the welcome ceremony finish. He had no idea where Touya going to. His reverie was interrupting when waya excused himself to use the bathroom, before he continued to reading again.

"Are you Mr. Shindou Hikaru?" Someone patted his shoulder. The 3-Dan surprised lightly then turning and saw a half-old man was standing before him.

_Oh, the foreigner _Hikaru thought, panic because his English did not perfect to building up a conversation.

"Yes. I am and…"

"My name is Peter, servant head in this resident. I often read about you at the magazine."

Hikaru blinked. "Eh… you could speak in Japanese?"

"Of course. I had been staying long enough in Japan for 5 years before migration in this country and work for this family." He said before paused for a few moments to observation the huge eyes boy who stood in front of him. "You look still young son, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"That was same with Mr. Steve, but unfortunately he did not interest at all with Go."

"Ummm… did you know Graham James, sir? I am going to play him today."

"Mr James? Sure, I know him very well. He was Mr. Nick's brother. Certainly, he was a Go player but his Go even string enough to a small like this. Ah! That is he." Peter indicated a young man who walked up to them with his hand into the pocket of his dark pants. He opened his mouth, looked like he was about to say something to Peter and closed it as he saw the blonde-haired boy.

Meanwhile, Hikaru also noticing the young man with his short-dark hair and his handsome features; his age about twenty-three.

_He did not resemble at all with Mr Nick. Is this guy really really Mr. Nick brother?_ Hikaru suspicious.

"Mr. James, he is Mr. Shindou your opponent today; I think you had already known. You must to be careful when you play him because was very strong."

James frowned. "Really?"

"Sure, his moves were able to conquer his opponent beside that his strategy…" Peter through babbling from A to Z as if promotion Shindou Hikaru as the best Go player in the world, which made the 3-Dan, blushed embrace, despite Peter speaking in English.

"If Touya Akira I have ever hearing it, but Shindou Hikaru… I am not sure." James said humiliate.

(Peter translated).

Hikaru had felt offended with James's words cause compared him with Akira; and he take a conclusion that this guy very unpleased.

"What if we make a bet?" James said suddenly.

(Peter translated).

"A bet?" Hikaru furrowed.

(Peter translated).

"To proving your strength. And the winner can do ANYTHING to punish the loser. It is interesting isn't it?"

(Peter translated).

Hikaru did not answer immediately; he had a bad feeling about this.

"What is the problem? Are you… scared?"

(Peter translated).

"No! Okay I am accepting it!"

0o0

The match between Hikaru and James were going on about thirty minutes. Hikaru's black stones made a defense incessantly to protecting his territory from aggressive attacked of James's white stone. In the fact, James was a strong player; if the first Hikaru was not concentrate on his game, he was sure he would have lost. And now presently, he was extremely sure that the won would be fall in his hand. There! Exact there! Suddenly he saw a slit between those stones; as soon as he took a stone from the jar and with determine he placed on the…

"Steve! It is… ticklish!" That was… Akira's voice.

Without thinking over, Hikaru turned his head to the source of voice and saw an indecent scene. Steve was tickles Akira out of the doorway, then disappearing while giggled to ran after his victim, whom apparently fled from his torture. Hikaru gritted his teeth when the wave angered burning inside him.

_Stupid Touya, he was seem enjoy oneself with that guy!_ He thought before put attention again to the board, just widened his eyes when he realizing he had done one mistake causes his careless. The recently stone had mistaken place! Hikaru feeling James smirked to him; without any doubt again, James picked up the stone and placed on the board. Hikaru's shoulder slumped suddenly and with hopeless he staring the stone formation before him; he clenched his fingers against his knees and whispered desperately. "I resign."

_It is all your faults Touya… It is all your faults!_

0o0

"Peter! Give me one glass vodka!" James cried as he walking towards the place, which looked like a small bar; Hikaru followed him.

"This drink." James said to Hikaru after Peter gave a small glass.

Hikaru blinked, did not understand what James meant.

"Eh sir, Mr. Shindou is still underage; I think you did not need to do this." Peter reminded.

"Don't interfere!" James snapped before continued to forcing Hikaru again.

The green eyes boy accepted the glass hesitantly, he staring the fill glass for a moment, before closed his eyes and drank in once gulp.

Hikaru putting roughly the empty glass on the table as he held his stomach; felt the heat was creeping in his body. However, James ignored it. He kept ordering Hikaru to drank and drank.

The seventh glasses, Hikaru did not able to hold. He started to cough, his body was limp, and his head was spinning. James saw an advantage from this; with mischievous in his eyes, he put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder and said. "Now let me to…"

"Shindou!" Akira ran towards them with Steve behind him. James pulled his hand immediately.

"What is the matter with him!" Akira shouted when he putting his hands on Hikaru's shoulder and arm. This time he did not care whatever the other people would think about his attitude. This time he just cared about Shindou, just Shindou.

Peter soon explained everything to Akira. Steve sighed and gazing the poor boy with his pity feeling, before darted his full-hate look to James.

After James had left, Akira put Hikaru's arm over his shoulders gently.

"Akira-kun, you should put him on the bed." Steve said as he pointed at Hikaru before continued. "And preferable… you don't allow him to get near James."

Akira look confused. "Why?"

"Just follow my order. If you still want… Shindou-san to be safe." Steve said with slight pain voice in the last sentence.

Akira smile and said, "All right," then led Hikaru to the room.

0o0

"What are we going Touyaaaaaa?" Hikaru said lazily as they trudged towards the room.

"You are drunk Shindou and you need to have some rest." Akira replied while he supporting Hikaru with the whole his strength.

"Are you gonna get some rest too?" Hikaru blinked slowly.

"No Shindou, just you."

"So… why you follow me, then? Aaaah… I know, you are going to take my virginity, aren't you?" Hikaru giggled, did not aware at all what he had said.

"Akira sweat dropped, uncomfortable at Hikaru's statement. Suddenly, Hikaru put the other arm to Akira's shoulder and throwing himself towards that boy, he leaned his head on Akira's shoulder and placing his arms at the other's back tightly; before closed his eyed and whispering. "If you want me, just strip off my clothes then do it."

Akira gasped harshly at the sudden obscene words, felt the shuddered crawling up his spine; he pushed against Hikaru's shoulder. "Don't talk nonsense!"

"Why not? Are you shy?"

"Not that the pro…"

"Okaaay, if that I will take it off by myself." Hikaru said as if Akira did not say anything as he started to release his suit.

Akira gasped. "What… what are you doing! You pervert! Put that on!"

Hikaru blinked. "All right, whatever you say love. Geez you really make confused."

Akira sighing and touched his temple; felt the headache started to attack him before looked up Hikaru again. "Should I who…" He not finished his sentence yet as Hikaru's arm wrapped tightly around him again.

"Mmmm… you are so warm Touya. Let me to stay like this a little longer." Hikaru murmured as snuggle into Akira. The 5-Dan stared Hikaru's back for a few moments, feeling the weird sensations troubled in his chest. The sensations, which had, not ever he felt before; so warm, so sweet, and so pleasant. The sensations, which had, not ever he felt to the other people. And the sensations which had not ever he felt to himself. Slowly, he lifting his arms intended to hug the naughty boy with all his soul. Instead, he dragged him to directing to the room; ignoring Shindou's protest.

Akira chose to use his room with consideration would have difficult to sought Hikaru's key with his condition now. When they had arrived in front of the door, Akira was leaning Hikaru against the wall gently; as soon as he started to seeking his key from the pockets of pants to the pockets of …

"Ouch!"

"Shindou!" Akira cried when he saw his rival felling down on the ground cause his forehead had stricken against the wall. Akira approached him immediately and said concern. "Are you okay?"

"Auuugghh, it hurts Touya! What were you doing to me! You bastard!" Hikaru shouted as he touched his forehead.

"I am sorry, let me to help you to stand." He said softly before took Hikaru to entering his bedroom.

0o0

Akira laid down Hikaru onto his bed carefully.

"Don't leave" Hikaru caught Akira's wrist when that boy intended to far away from the bed.

"I am just want to close the door, Shindou; just a moment." He said before loosening the grip and closed the living room door.

As he came back, he saw Hikaru restless on the bed. His body turned from side to side uncoordinated and arching upward in sometimes. Akira neared to the bed and sat down on the edge, gently.

"Maybe he is hot." He said to himself as he stared Hikaru before wandering his eyes around the ceiling and spotted an air conditioner; the servant men probably forgot to turn it on when they had been preparing this bedroom. Two seconds later, he decided to take off Hikaru's shoes first; when he taking off Hikaru's suit, he blushed as he remembered Hikaru's words earlier and shaking his head quickly to go out from his mind; in his bustle to unfasten the tie, he failed to notice that Hikaru's arm slowly wrapped around his neck.

"Shin… Shindou." Akira gasped as Shindou raised his head to him. Without warning, Hikaru brought his lips to the soft lips above him. Akira stiffened at the sudden contact. Hikaru pulled himself slightly from the other boy and looking him with his half-lidded eyes. "Touya." He whispered before kissed him again. Slowly, Akira closed his eyes, kissed him back, and placing his arms around the shorter boy. Hikaru ran his hands Akira's hair slowly as their lips began to open, his tongue slipped into Akira's mouth to meet the other. A small of moan pleasure caught from Akira's throat as Hikaru's tongue caressing his own; the remain of alcohol could he taste from Shindou's mouth which already mixed with his saliva now; he tightened his held around Hikaru and stroking harder Hikaru's tongue against his, persistently. Hikaru whimpered and pulled down Akira to deepening the kiss. He had wanted to get more.

A few minutes later, reluctantly, they broke the kiss, both of them were panting heavily as their lungs trying to get some oxygen.

Suddenly. "Ahahahaha! I can kissed you there, Touya!." Hikaru said when he flopped down himself in the bed and giving his back to the other boy as he murmured, "Mmm… you certainly the stupid boy,' before finally fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Akira just stunned; did not believe what just he had been doing with his rival as if that was only dream. Slowly, he raised his hand to reaching his chest and shutting his eyes tightly; attempted to recall events had happened several minutes ago. The longer he recalled the warmer he would get.

To be continued


	5. The answer from the depth of heart

**Editor: **Anessa (from now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters

**Pairing:** Waya x Hikaru

**Feelings**

**Chapter 5:** The answer from the depth of heart

Hikaru opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling for a few moments, and then looked around knowing that it was not his bedroom. However, he did not care where he was, he closed his eyes again and lifting up one of his hand to touch his forehead; wondering what had happened. He just remembers James had been forcing him to drink repeatedly until he did not able to hold anymore; after that,… he did not remember at all. Now his head was still dizzy.

"Are you already awake?" Akira stood at the doorway.

"Touya?" Hikaru put his hand to his side, looking Akira without changing from his position.

The 5-Dan smiled. "You are drunk remember? And I was take you here because I do not know where you put way your key,"

The green eyes boy was silent for a moment before he said, "oh."

"Want a glass of mineral water?" Akira said.

Hikaru smiled. "Yes, please."

The taller boy turned around and walking toward the living room, intended the corner of this room where the mineral water had put there; only stop on the middle when the door open wide rudely which made him gasped. Waya rushed in before approaching Akira. "Where Shindou!"

"Do you not know how to knock before you come in?" Akira said firmly.

"Fuck that! Now tell me, where is Shindou!"

"In my bedroom." The emerald green eyed boy gestured to his bedroom nonchalantly. Waya gave the other boy a dirty look before walking up to the bedroom. Akira's eyes were following Waya before he sighed and returned to his task.

0o0

"Shindou, how are you doing?" Waya asked as he nearing the bed where Hikaru was still lying.

"Waya, where have you been?" Hikaru pouted.

Waya sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry Shindou, my opponent asked me to recreate our game. I have just informed of your drunken stupor when I finished the game. Un-deliberately, I heard Steve talked with the other Go pros that asked several questions about you. And after that I came straight here." He explained before continue when Akira entered that room with a glass in his hand. "Do you know Shindou? Ashiwara-san told me that the dance party would be present after the dinner."

Akira handed the glass to Waya whom was waiting for Hikaru to sit up slowly. Then the younger boy said. "Have you asked anyone to the dance? Steve persuaded me to dance with him later." Hikaru choked on his drink.

"Are you all right?" The red haired boy asked as he was caressing Hikaru's back whom nodded and wipe his mouth, Waya peered at Akira with a slight tease to his tone he added. "Steve? Truthfully, I am not surprised that he wanted to dance with you; from the first time he met you, I could see that he wanted to put his moves on you.

Akira did not respond.

Waya drapped his arm over Hikaru's shoulders and looking at him. "Don't worry Shindou; you can dance with me later."

The blonde-haired boy smiled reluctantly.

Akira stared between both of them for several moments before he smiled "That sounds good."

0o0

At the large dinning room Hikaru, Waya, Akira, and Steve were at the large table. Steve dipped the spoon into the soup before bringing to his mouth. "Wow." He said to himself before turning his head to the boy who sat next to him. "Akira-kun this soup is very tasty; do you want to taste it?"

Hikaru and Waya who sat across them, looking up from their own food simultaneously surprised at Steve's aggressiveness and the fact that he actually knew how to speak Japanese. He dipped the spoon again into his soup letting Akira to taste it.

"You are right."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please."

The pale brown haired boy obliged; Waya rolling his eyes came back to his own food, Hikaru came back too stirring his cooked rice with his spoon and fork.

"Mmmm… Steve, I can't believe it; it is really good." Akira said with enthusiasm. Suddenly, he put his arm at the back of Steve's chair before moving his face closer and said in a voice above a whisper. "Give me that again, baby."

Waya ignored him, and Hikaru started to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh there, you seem addicted to it." Steve whispered, touching the other boy's cheek with one hand taking the soup with the other feeding it to Akira who just ate slightly Both of them giggle lightly, Steve wiped off the remaining soup on the corner Akira's mouth and intend for his hand to go further but got caught by the other boy's own. Their face slightly inches apart from each other, they just stared in the other's eyes; seemingly to have completely forgotten at the other boys' presence.

"Do you want to taste from my mouth?" Akira whispered huskily.

Steve gasp lightly before whispered. "Sure, if you don't mind."

Their lips were just inches apart when they heard a loud clang, which startled them

**Traaaaaannng!**

They withdrew quickly and were startled by the noise that Hikaru made caused by his spoon and fork ringing loudly against his plate. Hikaru leapt to his feet.

"Can't you two eat like a normal people!" He snapped which made everyone in that room looking at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean!" Steve slammed his hand down the table and leap to his feet as well; ignoring the murmurs around them.

"I'll tell you. Eating like that with a bunch of people around is very indecent." Hikaru said before adding quickly. "Except you haven't noticed."

"Oh! So… why is this bothering you? If you don't like it, you can move to another table or…" He paused before continuing. "Don't tell me that you are actually jealous" He said amusement evident in his voice

Hikaru was startled before sucked in a deep breath; he extremely wanted to hit the other boy right on his face before finally deciding. "Whatever I don't care. And I don't think I can eat with a person like you"

The three boys watched as Hikaru walked out of the room. The 4-Dan took a deep breath looking from Steve to Akira before he stood up as well, "excuse me." He left the room as well and followed the direction of were his roommate was going.

Steve sighed sadly before sitting back down and wondered why everything he did was always wrong in other people's eyes. Meanwhile Akira just remained silence, and solely fixed his gaze to the table; not knowing what to say.

0o0

Waya and Hikaru were sitting down on the couch at the edge of the dance floor, which had been crowded with several couples, included Nick and his wife. Both boys were watching all the couples, although Waya could feel that his friend beside him was not that interested. A few minutes later, Akira and Steve joined them. Waya and Steve chatting, Akira had noticed that since his arrival with Steve Hikaru just put his chin on his palms looking the opposite way.

"Shindou, are you still feeling unwell?" The 5-Dan said finally, Hikaru's attitude was so unusual as always.

Waya and Steve paused to talk immediately and turned to the blonde haired boy. Steve sat up straight, mocking him. "Maybe, in his thought he could behave spoiled like at his home."

Hikaru glared at him. "What did you say?"

"I said…" Suddenly, Steve gasped. "This is my favorite song. Come on Akira-kun." He was dragging the other boy to the dance floor before stood face to face. Akira pulled his couple to make closer with him. Hikaru shut his eyes and turning his head away, went back to his earlier position. He sighed _I do not care anymore they can do whatever they want. I am… tired._

A couple minutes later

"Wooow too cooool!." Waya exclaimed which made Hikaru turning again. "Come on Shindou! We too!"

"Eh!" Before the shorter boy knew whatsoever, Waya already grab him by the arm, directed him to the dance floor. Both of them stood face to face, unintentionally Hikaru's back collide against a man's back causing him to fall straight into Waya's arms. Their beautiful eyes locked softly for a long moment. The brown eyes boy tightened his arms around his companion's waist before he said, "ready?"

Hikaru nod eagerly.

0o0

The sky in the evening was cloud and the thunderbolt was echoing occasionally. Out of the residence in a small garden, there was Hikaru and Waya panting from all of the uncontrolled dances. After their dances had finished, they stopped because they were tired, Waya dragged Hikaru straight there. Hikaru was more cheerful than before and Waya was glad. Hikaru held his knees and turning his eyes to his friend, laughed lightly as he felt his breath trying to regain normal breaths gradually before straighting himself and faced the other boy. They just gazed at each other; the blonde haired boy raised his hand to Waya's cheek and caressing slightly. "You are perspiring." He said quietly.

Waya took Hikaru's hand, without taking his eyes off the other's eyes and pull him into his embrace, which made them both gasp at their close proximity.

A moment later, Waya pulled away from the other boy and stared deeply into his eyes. "Shindou, do you still remember about our agreement two days ago?" He said softly.

Hikaru nodded mutely.

Waya continued. "Are you ready do you know the answer?"

Hikaru did not reply; too bewitched at the pair of beautiful eyes in front of him, which made him blush. "I…"

"One more, I will confess my feelings towards you." He paused before took a deep breath. "I love you Shindou Hikaru; would you to become my lover?"

The thunderbolt was echoing again, louder than before.

Meanwhile

Ashiwara held his glass and turning his head to the large window. "It looks like it's about to rain." He said to himself before calling the dark haired boy. "Akira, do you know where Shindou-kun and Waya-kun ? I haven't seeing them anywhere after the dance party was over."

Akira shook his head gently. "I don't know."

Ashiwara sighed before turning again to the window." Outside was already dark and I'm certain it'll rain soon. I worry for them."

Akira was silent before he said. "I will search for them." He turned around walking out of the party room. At the doorway, he met Peter and asked him about Hikaru and Waya. Fortunately, he knew where they were and told him immediately.

He was out of the doorway the building and ran towards the small garden. Between twigs and a small tree, several inches in front of him, he saw them; intended to approach them but he just stopped right in front of the twigs as he heard hikaru stammer.

"I… I…"

"Shindou?" Waya said, holding Hikaru's hand more tightly; the worried feeling was overwhelming in his chest. The green-eyed boy stared him more deeply and felt his cheeks growing hotter than the first time.

_Kami… What should I do? He is look so admirable. Moreover, those eyes…_ He took in a long deep breath before he let it out again _I want to see them forever all along in my life._

"I… I love you too, Waya."

The thunderbolt was echoing.

Akira widened his eyes in a shock, wondering what he had just mistaken hear. Hikaru said that does he love Waya, but how come! It was so suddenly and he could not believe it at all.

Waya drawing Hikaru into a tight embrace before whispered happily, "Thanks Shindou. I promise I will never allowing me to disappoint you."

Hikaru closed his eyes slowly and wrapping his arms around his lover. Enjoying his content feelings.

Akira turned abruptly on his heels, unwanted to saw their intimate session.

And the thunderbolt was echoing again.

Waya withdrew from Hikaru and looking him intently. Slowly, he closed the distance them. Hikaru shutting his eyes knew what his lover want to do. The 4-Dan captured the other's lips gently before pressing a little further, his tongue traced Hikaru's closed lips, which made open slowly, give Waya's persistent tongue to entrance.

The rain was beginning to fall, from the drizzling rain change to the pouring rain. However, neither of them care, they kept kissing passionately in the rain, unable to control the wave of desires was overwhelming them now.

At the other place, did not far from the engaged boys; Akira was stand there, lowered his eyes to the ground with his clenching fists at his either side, let the rain fell in his body which made his clothes soaked. He did not know the reason why his heart really hurt; until unable to stop the tears were streaming fast from his eyes. His body was shaking cause the pain in his heart.

"Shindou… why?" With his cracked voice, he said.

To be continue

**A/N: **Sorry it's so late; but I'm really glad, coz my fanfic will beta by Anessa-chan from now XD

Beside that, I have been write several fanfics (still HnG) on my lj with HikaAki's pairing (household: series).

I will add more fanfic on my lj later


	6. Hesitation

**Editor:** Anessa

**Pairing:** Waya x Hikaru

**Disclaimer: **I do not have own the characters

**Warning:** Ehem… yaoi!

**A/N: **Fuuuh… finally my mid-examine already had finished, as soon as I had been writing this chapter. Nevertheless, long holiday still far away in front of eyes.

**Feelings**

Chapter 6: Hesitation

Hiroyuki Ashiwara fastened his tie when he was looking at his roommate with curiosity that was sitting down on the couch while hugging a pillow and sighed desperately once in a while, his expression was blank. He all gesture reminded Ashiwara at a boy who had broken heart after broken off with his girlfriend. He certainly did not what the problem had alight on his friend after he came back for search Waya and Hikaru last night in poor condition, his clothes was soaking wet, his eyes was red like after crying and looked weary. 'They are all right Ashiwara-san, you don't worry about them' His voice was quiet, very very quiet, which made Ashiwara almost did not hear him if he did not set his ears with well. 'I am really tired; I am wanted to back to my room now.' He trudged towards to his room.

As if only knew what the problem, Ashiwara really wanted to help him, to relieve him.

"Akira?"

The boy did not respond. He tried to call him once more. "Touya Akira?"

The green-eyed boy blinked and looked up at the man. "Huh?"

Ashiwara sighed. "Didn't you have a match this morning? Why you aren't you ready yet?"

The teen did not answer.

Ashiwara approached him and sat down on the couch in front of him.

"You look unhappy. What is the matter hmmm? Tell me."

Akira just looked at him sighing as he lowered his eyes to the table.

"Do you… did you ever fall in love Ashiwara-san?"

"What?" The older man blinked. "Wa… Wait a minute, you mean…" He paused and smiled wickedly. "Oooh…my little friend Akira finally can fall in love also. Who is she?"

"Honestly I don't know, this is not love, I just don't know, but everything the person is near me, my heart flutters"

He did not continue his words, his feelings were jumbled. He let out a breath. "I don't know Ashiwara-san, it's very difficult for me."

Meanwhile, in the next room, there laid Hikaru on rumpled sheets, a boy laid above him, a boy who really loved him and would do anything for him. They kissed passionately, enjoying the sensations of their tongues battling for dominance; they were like that for more than an hour. Just enjoying the kissing sensations, and tasting each other.

"I love you, Shindou." Waya murmured into Hikaru's mouth.

"Mmmhh." The blonde responded into the kiss.

Waya's left Hikaru's mouth, and descended unto his supple neck.

"You taste so sweet, darling."

"Really?" Breathlessly asked, Hikaru said tilting his head to give his lover had better access.

"Yes." The older boy replied before nipping his neck affectionately.

"Ah!"

Kriiing! Kriiing!

The phone rang interrupting their activities. Waya flew to the phone, ignoring Hikaru for now, muttering something; he picked up the phone beside the bed.

"Hello? Yes, I am. Of course, I have not forgotten. Yes, thank you." Waya hung up the phone.

"Who?" Hikaru asked now sitting.

"Ashiwara-san. He remembered that I had a match this morning" He answered and turning his head to Hikaru without changing his position, his back towards his roommate and lover.

The blonde neared him, laid his cheek at Waya's back, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Do you want go?"

"I must make preparations, Shindou. My match will start in about an hour again. Besides we should come down for breakfast"

"Stay here with me, just for five minutes please"

He whispered trailing his hands under an already unbuttoned shirt. "I don't like to be alone" he whispered nipping at his ear.

Waya took his hand and kissed it gently.

"I will be back quickly, I promise." The 4-Dan turned around.

"I like you, Waya." The green-eyed boy stared at the other boy, love filling his eyes.

"I like you too, Shindou." He put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, trailed his fingers on Hikaru's smooth cheek, bringing their faces closer as he lay down on the bed.

0o0

Akira examined his appearance at his reflection once more. He was ready to come down when the door started pounding. Akira walked up to the door and opened it.

"Steve?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

He went in and sat down.

'I saw them last night."

"Who?"

" Shindou-san and Waya-san, I saw them…" Steve paused and gazing into Akira's eyes searching for some kind of emotion there as if want to search something in there. " I saw them when they back to their room hand in hand with soaked clothes, they looked so happy..."

"They are a lovers now." Akira cut into his words immediately.

"What?" Steve's eyes widened, wondering if his ears were deceiving him.

"They admitted feelings for each other last night. I over heard their conversation in the garden"

There was a long pause.

"Then how about you?" Steve asked.

"Huh?"

Steve smiled and leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "You have an interest in Shindou don't you?"

The dark haired boy turned away, he did not want to answer the question, because he knew it was true.

"May be you should even more aggressive if you want to have him" With that he pouncing Akira on the couch roughly, straddled him; which made that boy surprise. He should not to do this to him now beside that he had a match a few minutes again.

"Steve! What are you doing?!"

"I just wanted to show you how to subdue him. Believe me hon, you couldn't regret it."

"NO! This isn't time for you to… mmmpph!!!" His words died in his throat as the blue-eyed boy kissed him hard.

Akira struggling beneath him, tried to escape form the unexpected situations; but there was no deny it that he need this too. Helplessly, he sank his fingers into Steve's hair, kissed him back as the energy same as him. Steve smiled into it and lowering his hand to unbutton Akira's suit which he already wore a few minutes ago.

0o0

Hikaru walked alone in the lobby did not know want to where after he had gotten his breakfast with his lover who already had in match room one minute ago. This morning he had not a match, so he free to doing whatever he wants. As he intended to exit from the building, he saw Ashiwara walking hastily with slightly worried on his face.

"Ashiwara-san?"

"Shindou-kun?"

"Ashiwara-san, what are you doing here? Didn't you have a match?"

"Akira. I have not seen him since breakfast, the match will going no more than fifty minutes but he is not appearing yet. Therefore I have intended to pick him up."

_Touya not come there yet? This is not like him_. Hikaru thought.

"Let me to tell him." Hikaru said.

"Thanks Shindou. Eh, could I ask your favor to give back this book?" He showed the kifu book. "There was someone who asked me to return this to him."

"Sure, I will."

0o0

Hikaru walked up to Akira's room while thinking at his rival's attitude, which in his opinion rather a bit strange from usual days, when he realized he already had in front of Akira's room. He intended to knock the door as he heard someone gasped in that room. He sticks his ear against the door carefully.

"Steve… I… I think we shoul st… stop this I… Aaahh!!!"

"But… you look like it so much. I doubt that you really want me to stop."

"Ste… Steve." "Mmm… you fells nice, Akira-kun. Why we don't this before?"

Hikaru startled and straightened himself quickly. _What… What are they doing in there? _He thought before knocked the door loudly for several times.

"There was… someone in…"

"Ignored it."

NO! I should…OH!!! Steve pleaseee… stop it!"

The familiar annoyed starting to overwhelm Hikaru, he knocking the door more loudly and wait for a few moments before the door opened, only made his eyes widening in shock. There was Akira in front of him with his flushed face, his shirt was rumple, and his hair was untidy. Behind him, Steve was buttoning his shirt, his appearance did not far difference from Akira, and his brown beautiful hair was untied. That boy seemed unnoticed Hikaru's presence. All these obvious view in front of his eyes, made Hikaru wanted to cry, to ask them what had happened in there.

"Shindou?" Akira asked but Hikaru just stood immobile and stared at the boy who stood before him with a shocked expression.

_Kami-sama, what have they done? _

Steve approached Akira and stood next to him. "Oh, Shindou-san? Is there a reason your here?"

"..."

"If there isn't your here for, can you please leave so we I and Akira could finish what we started earlier." Steve smiled smugly, his hand reaching up to Akira's cheek and kissed him gently.

Hikaru felt his eyes sting, the emotions, which he could not define, overloaded in his chest.

_Why does my heart hurt so much? This is… this is…_

"Stupid!" He threw the book against Akira's chest before stomping his foot, running out as fast as possible.

"Shindou!" Akira called him.

"Is he… angry?" Steve asked.

Akira sighed desperately, touching his temple and turned around to walk into his room, intended to recover his crumpled mind.

To be continued

**A/N: **For Akira x Hikaru? Ops, don't worry, I'll present them both in the romance situations to the next chapter.


	7. Our heartbeats

Pairing: Akira x Hikaru

Disclaimer: I don't own HnG

Warnings: Shounen-ai

A/N: I hope you're all enjoyed it even though it was a bit too long.

**Feelings **

Chapter 7: Our Heartbeats

Hikaru ran out of the building to the garden, before finally slowing down to brace his hands on his knees. Trying to gain back his much-needed breath, he shook his head quickly to get the last image of Akira and Steve out of his befuddled mind. Straightening himself, he cried out at the top of his lungs.

"Touya no baka!!!"

Panting, he felt slight moisture at one corner of his eyes and wiped it immediately, hating himself for feeling this way. He started to walk slowly and took notice of the spot where Waya had admitted his feelings for him last night. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to recollect the still fresh, sweet memories lingering in his mind before a pair of arms snaked from behind to cover his eyes. He turned around abruptly, surprised. "Wa..."then he stopped, blinking as he saw the most unexpected person standing in front of him.

"Touya? What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a walk." Touya replied nonchalantly, calm as ever.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I mean... you have a match right?"

"My opponent cannot play because he is ill. Steve had told me earlier."

"Oh." Hikaru turned around, not wanting to hear the other boy's name from Akira's mouth anymore.

"Shindou."

"Hn?"

"Are you... mad at me?"

Hikaru halted in his track. "What are you talking about?"

Akira was silent for a while, then, "Nothing. I just... feel it. Tell me, Shindou; what do you..."

"I don't have the right to be mad at you, Touya." Hikaru cut Akira's in effectively. "Moreover... that's not my business to meddle with your relationship with others. What makes you think I'm mad?"

"Is that so?"

Hikaru almost could not believe his hearing. Akira's tone was duller and a bit... disappointed?

"When I came here, vaguely, I hear you said something." Akira said. "You called me stupid."

Hikaru sighed. "Never mind." He walked again.

"Shindou?"

"What is it?" He turned around again, facing the dark-haired boy.

"Here." Akira held out a key chain of a little bear to Hikaru. "It's for you."

He blinked again and again, uncertain. "I am not a kid, Touya."

"Certainly you're not. I just want to make up to you; therefore, I'm going to give this for you. If you forgive me, please take it."

Hesitating, Hikaru looked at the cute key chain and at Akira, having no idea of what his rival was thinking.

"Ok. If you don't want this, I'll just have to give this key chain to Steve, then." Akira teased him.

Eyes widening, Hikaru hurriedly snatched the key chain from Akira's hand and started walking again. Smiling, Akira followed him. The blond-haired boy stared at the key chain in his hand, smiling warmly. Suddenly, he remembered that there was something important that he needed to talk about with Akira.

.-.-.-.

Hikaru and Akira sat on the slightly wet grass, unwilling to look at each other but the green grass at their feet.

"Touya?"

"Yes?"

"Last night... Waya said that he loves me."

The green emerald eyes widened. The revelation still brought a shock when it came to words, really, though he already had known about that. "And?"

"And... I said that I love him too. I accept him to be my lover." Hikaru said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"O-oh, that's good. Congratulation for you two." Akira stammered out, not understanding the sudden pain in his heart.

There was a long silence.

"Shindou?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...do you love him?" Akira asked, still averting his eyes from his rival.

Hikaru turned to look at the other boy slowly before smiling and looking up to the blue sky above them. "Yes, I do."

Finally, Akira turned his head, staring at Hikaru. He could see the brilliant gleams in Hikaru's eyes, the gesture only reaffirming the fact that his rival was very happy.

"You know why?" Hikaru asked, still looking up at the beautiful sky.

"Huh?" Akira looked confused.

"Why I said yes, I mean."

Akira turned away. "Of course not! I'm not a clairvoyance, aren't I?!"

Lowering his eyes to the grass once more, he smiled a bit at Touya's irritated tone. "Because... I need someone. I need someone to be my partner in my path in this life." _Since Sai disappeared from this world and my life. _

"That's cruel, you know. Would it mean that you choose Waya and take him as a partner just because of his confession?"

Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Life is not that easy, Shindou Hikaru. What if Ogata-sensei or even Saeki-san says that they love you, too? Would you consider them as you're a partner, too?"

Hikaru blinked. _What the in the world he is talking about?_ "Of course not, Touya. Do you think I'm an easy boy who can loves all the people who say the love me and play around with all of them? I said earlier that I love him, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did!" Akira gritted his teeth, his irritations swelling, and Hikaru's words did not help at all. He continued, "Then, what if... what if Waya isn't the one for you?"

Hikaru remained silent, thinking. "Then... I will always be at his side till he meets the person who is destined for him."

Someone who is destined for Waya? Why did Shindou say something like that? That means he actually still has doubts that Waya is his love, doesn't he?

Akira somewhat surprised himself that he could think up such a horrible thought like that. He snapped out of his thought as Hikaru let out a big yawn.

"Waya didn't let sleep at all last night."

Akira frowned at Hikaru, who continued to yawn. He surely did not want to know what they had thoroughly done last night, intimately or not, though their room was exactly beside his.

Hikaru eyed Akira pass his shoulder.

"What?" Akira asked, suspicious.

"Could I borrow your shoulder for a nap? Just a few minutes."

Mouth already opening to say 'no' he suddenly remembered Steve's words from before. _May be you should even more aggressive if you want to have him_. That made him bit back his retort. Without thinking twice, he took off his jacket.

Hikaru gawked. "What... what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to you make my jacket dirty." He said simply as he continued to loosen a bit his tie and unbuttoned the one button of his white shirt He put the jacket on his lap, stretching himself out on the green grass before gave a sign for Hikaru to come nearer.

Awkwardly, Hikaru laid his head on his rival's shoulder. One of Akira's arms came around Hikaru's back to pull him closer to his warm body, making the other boy gasp.

Hikaru's heart was pounding loudly at their closeness. He could hear Akira's heartbeat from this position, making him blush terribly. Trying to think of anything else to distract himself, slowly he closed his eyes.

.-.-.-.

Fifteen minutes later, Hikaru opened his eyes groggily. It really felt comfortable to lie like this with the scent of the flowers around them and the beautiful sky above them. This was just so perfect. Hikaru eyed Akira who had fallen asleep, too, despite his words that he would not, noticing that his own hand was on Akira's chest. He smiled warmly at the closeness and the comfort. Slowly, he brought his face closer to Akira, not realizing that he now was straddling the other boy.

"Touya." He whispered softly as he brushed Akira's bangs just to slip it behind his ear, his fingertips trailing on the sleeping boy's face, from Akira's silky black hair to his slightly parted lips. Without realizing what he was doing, Hikaru leaned closer than ever to the inviting, soft lips beneath his.

Only an inch apart...

_What am I doing?_

Hikaru pulled back. "I must be cra... ops!" He had intended to let go of Akira when he felt an arm wrap itself around his waist, puling him down to Akira. "To... Touya!"

His struggle was only futile, though, with Akira's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, preventing his escape. Hikaru could not help the heavy spreading even to the tip of his ears.

"God, what am I going to do with you, eh..." he mumbled, a small sigh escaping his lips, "...rival?"

Closing his eyes once more, he hoped that no one would see them together in this intimately promising position.

.-.-.-

Akira opened his eyes ten minutes later, the too bright sunshine making him try to close his eyes again. Noticing that Hikaru had fallen asleep on his chest, he smiled and stroked his rival's hair gently, making the sleeping boy toss his head from right to left then snuggling a little. "Mmm... Waya, please lemme sleep just a minute, will ya?" He murmured in his sleep.

Akira quirked his eyebrow. "Shindou." He shook the other boy gently, but he did not get a response. "Shindou." He shook a bit more forceful this time.

"Hn?" Hikaru lifted his head, his hand scrubbing at his sleepy eyes before he looked at him. "Oh, Touya?"

"Nice to meet you," the 5-dan replied in annoyed, sarcastic voice. "We should get back now." He sat up only to have his eyes open wide as he spotted the stain on his previously white shirt. "Shindou, you… you're drooling on my shirt! Akira's tone rose some degrees higher.

"Huh?" Hikaru blinked.

"Look this, Shindou! Look!" He showed his shirt. "_My_ shirt, Shindou!"

Hikaru saw at it, feeling guilty, then mumbled. "Sorry, Touya. I didn't mean it, really."

"Uuugghh… this _is_ disgusting."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Hikaru sauntered.

"I couldn't believe this! How could Waya want to do 'that' with you?"

"That?" Hikaru furrowed, totally confused.

"_That_, Shindou! _That_! Oh God, you're seventeen, right?"

"That what, Touya! Don't make me… " He trailed off and blushed furiously as he finally understood what Akira meant.

The dark-haired boy smirked; he did not even know that Shindou was still such an innocent.

"It's… it's none of your business!" Hikaru stammered out.

Akira laughed inwardly. It is very pleasing to tease Hikaru and saw him blushing.

Meanwhile, Hikaru tried to regain his composure before started speaking again. "Waya and I… were haven't done 'that' yet."

Akira blinked. "Not yet?"

Hikaru looked away.

Akira stared at the blushing boy, giving a credit to Waya's patience. If he were in Waya's shoes, maybe he would already have... Akira sighed in relief. "Thanks Kami," he mumbled very quietly.

"We… we should get back now." Hikaru stood up abruptly, followed by Akira. He had just started walking only to stumble after two steps, almost falling to the ground.

"Shindou!" Akira grabbed Hikaru's wrist quickly, spinning the other boy around in the process, and held him tightly to the price that both of them tumbled down with Akira above Hikaru. The green eyes snapped open as he saw that Akira's lips were pressed against his. Akira lifted his head, blushing. "So-sorry." He stood up immediately, avoiding his gaze from Hikaru.

Standing, Hikaru turned aside, cheeks tainted furiously red. Slowly, he pressed his hand to his chest. The rapid beat of his heart was what he always felt when he was this close to Touya. Closing his eyes, he thought, _Kami, why do I just feel this way when I am with him?_

Akira was flabbergasted likewise. Unconsciously, he traced his lips slowly with his fingers. His second kiss with Shindou. The first intense kiss they had been was when Hikaru drank his ass off and it only happened because of the blond-haired boy's initiative.

The awkward situations between two young pros had pulled Akira from his reverie. "Come on, Shindou." He walked to the building without looking back at Hikaru.

The 3-dan decided to leash out his confusion at the grass, knowing that it was ridiculous but could not help it. "Damn grass," he cursed under his breath before following Akira.

.-.-.-.

Hikaru turned the knob of their door, but it did not open._ He still hasn't come back yet_.

Akira, who was also in front of his room, noticed that. "Want to go to my room?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Hikaru stiffened immediately, surprised. He turned to look at his archrival slowly, blushing a little. He bit his lower lip gently, brain racing with thoughts filling his mind. Unconsciously, he gave up a numb nod.

To be countinue

A/N 2: Huge thanks for my friend and my beta-reader, Pratz.


	8. Together in the room

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hng

**Pairing: **Akira x Hikaru

**Warning: **Some kissing!

**A/N: **I didn't use a beta reader this time, they were so busy right now; and I don't have many time to search another beta either, actualIy I was really busy with my school too(I am 6 semester now). So, I really sorry if you get many mistaken in this chapter, especially for grammar.

**Feelings**

Chapter 8: Together in the room

Akira closed the door behind him and approached the couch; he put his jacket on the armrest of it.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked to the other boy who sat down already.

"No, thanks." Hikaru answered while he looked around the room, which was definitely nothing different with his own. Un-deliberately his eyes aimed to the long couch beside him. His mind told for him that was the place for Akira and Steve had been making out or whatever they had done a few hours ago. He did not want to thinking about that. He already promised to himself that he did not want to think which the related with the blue- eyed boy. It just would not hurt him. Nevertheless, his heart was too stubborn to care about that. Let out a long his breath, he said, "Touya is there something between you and Steve?"

Akira's heart stopped a moment; unexpectedly that Hikaru was going to ask such question. There was certainly not have a reason to not say the truth and hide it his nothing relationship with the other. "We are friend."

"Just friend?"

Akira held Hikaru gaze, a suspicious looked obvious in those eyes. "Yes we are. What's that matter with you?"

"No, of course not. That was just… a friend is not good enough to do such a thing isn't it?" Hikaru mumbled morosely.

"Shindou…"

"Eh?! So… sorry, I did not meant to… I think I am better leave now." Hikaru blabbered and then stood up abruptly; he started to walk, intended to the door.

"Wait a moment." Akira said firmly. Hikaru stopped in his track, did not bother for him to turn around.

"You were lie, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You lie when you said that you didn't care at my relationship with the others."

"I…" Hikaru gasped. Maybe Akira was right that he was a little jealous. He felt himself was nothing for Akira if he compared with the superstar, Steve. Helpless, maybe it was the right word for him if he had had around both of them. He really wanted to do something to make his rival to look at him, noticing him, and get all of his attentions for him. Suddenly, Akira grabbed his wrist and pulling him an embrace. "Stay here, please. I still want to be with you." He whispered in his ear. Hikaru closed his eyes and gave a responding for it. He had known that he was going to be selfish with his wishes, but he could not help it. He could not think anything right now, no with Akira who was holding him so tightly as if afraid that he was going to run away somewhere. He really hoped that what had happened anything right now was a reality. If only it was just an-other his dream, he praying for God to do not awake him yet.

Akira eased away and stared his rival; he saw the pool of his beautiful his eyes were shimmering with the tears that wanted to fall, which made him shuddered in bewitchments. Unable to resist his desire any longer, he kissed Hikaru's forehead gently. The green eyes closed naturally, even Akira kissed his nose to his…

"Don't." Hikaru whispered, lowered his gaze.

'Why?"

"I… I can't, we shouldn't…"

"I know, but it's just a kiss." Akira reassurance him, he put his fingers below Hikaru's chin and forced the boy to look at him. He can saw the intense arousal need in those eyes like his own as well. "Come on, Shindou. He would not know." Slowly, he brought their lips together, gently. Hikaru closed his eyes and then opened his mouth in a response as Akira's tongue slipped in and began to explore his warm cavern. He clutched Akira's shirt as he whimpered, unable to hold contains of pleasure when their heated tongues met and caressed at each other. Akira shoved him against the door a little hard which made him gasped in a shock. Those both really were oblivious in their passions.

0o0

Waya made his way towards his own room while winds up his key of the room in his index finger. It was really the tired day for him, after the heat battle of the competition match; and he intended to have a rest now. When he was right in front of Akira's own room, un-deliberately his key drooped onto the floor. He fell to his knees to take it. Suddenly, he heard someone moaned in pleasure from the behind of the door, which made him removed his gaze to the source of the voice; wondered what the heck had happened inside. He frowned lightly and then rose to his feet slowly before walked off.

0o0

Akira pulled away slightly from Hikaru; they were both panting harshly, their cheeks flushed. "Aki… mmph." Breathless, Hikaru was going to say something only to find out that Akira thrust his tongue in to his mouth again. He kissing him back eagerly, more enthusiasm this time and slipped his hand under Akira's shirt, rubbed his spine in back and forth motion. Akira gasped at the touch, his mind was blowing in excitement; surely enjoyed at the circumstance. He did not care what would happen tomorrow, how Hikaru misinterpreted his relationship with the other boy, and Hikaru would think about him after this; as long as he can kissed and holding him like this , it is doesn't matter for him. Hikaru held him more tightly as if unwilling to let go the boy who really means for him till forever. Slowly, a single tear slid out of his eye and down on his cheek, followed the other tears. Akira released Hikaru's lips reluctantly, and saw the tears adorned his rival face. The anxiety overwhelmed him. With unregulated breath, he said. "Shindou I…" Hikaru kissed his ear briefly before laid his head on his shoulder as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. They hugged at each other for a long moment.

Suddenly, there was a sound of the door opened. "Akira… oh, Shindou-kun, you were here?" Ashiwara asked as he saw both boys withdrew from their embrace. Hikaru turned around immediately to wipe the tears before faced that man, and then appeared his force smile to him. "Yes, I was."

Ashiwara came in to his bedroom, left both of them alone again.

"I should go now." Hikaru said hoarsely before turned around to the door.

"Shindou." Akira called him quietly, "it is your own." He handled out HIkaru's keychain, "you almost missing it."

Hikaru stretched his hand intended to take it, just failed by Akira's hand grabbed his. Their eyes locked at each other, Hikaru's red and swollen eyes made him even more beautiful; the stained of the tears still looked obvious on his face. Spellbound with the almost like angel boy in front of him, Akira brushed his lips on Hikaru's cheek gently. "I… I must go." He stepped backwards, slowly. His hand still Akira who reluctantly liberated as if Hikaru's was his lifeblood and he will died if he loosened it. After like an eternity; finally he can walk off. Akira leaned against the door soon, ran his finger through his hair as he slumped down onto the floor, and then he said weakly, "realize me, Kami. He is not mine."

At the other side of his room, Hikaru leaned against the door too. He stared blankly at the ceiling and put his hand, which held the key chain on his chest. "Akira." He whispered, the events with Akira just now still made him growing excitement inside.

To be continue


	9. Bye!

Thank you so much for all review!!!

I'm so sorry to discontinue my own fanfics anymore.

There was something important which can I do.

Bye-bye…


End file.
